


Contentment

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean is struggling through a bad fever, Sam figures out what his brother really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

Sweat soaked the twisted sheets, matted Dean's hair and shone over his ghostly skin. A shiver trembled through him. He grimaced, a ragged cough assaulting his body.

Glassy eyes not quite open, Dean clumsily jerked up, concern pinching his brow. Worry etched Sam's face as he guided his brother back down onto the mattress.

"Gotta check on Sammy..." Dean muttered in rebuttal.

"Sammy's fine," Sam quietly lied.

"Good...love that kid brother..."

Pressing a cool cloth to Dean's fiery forehead, Sam nodded. "He loves you too, Dean."

Sam's heart swelled, marveling as pure contentment washed over his brother's pained features.


End file.
